RikuxSora: 25 Moments in Time
by Chibi-Koibito
Summary: These 25 moments in Riku and Sora's lives are ones they will always remember. They may not be much, but they are memories that they share together. Collection of Drabbles. RikuxSora.
1. Motivation

A/N: It's me again. I'm so glad everyone who reviewed my one-shot enjoyed it! You guys are the greatest! I just keep getting more and more ideas for RikuSora as the days go by. I decided to post up this so I can put up the several drabbles I have been writing down. My goal is to get up to 25 chapters at least. I think I have that many in my head right now. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this. I think drabbles sometimes have the cutest scenes! Please read and review! Or else . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Now walk away before I turn violent.

A/N: _Italicized_ words are what appear on Sora's paper. Sorry it's kind of confusing.

Motivation

_Dijeoe:_

_1.Wijekfjoicneifheijef-_

Sora knew that wasn't really what the semester test read like. Why did he have to make up the dumb thing anyway? It wasn't like he enjoyed the class enough to care about finishing it. His motivation was just a non-existent thing anymore. It probably didn't help that he was out in the hall where he didn't feel pressured to complete his make-up test.

A sigh passed his lips as he leaned back in his chair. He was still extremely tired from his sickness. Being cooped up in school was the last place he wanted to be right now. Why couldn't he be back on another adventure with his friends? The thought of that caused a smile to slowly tug at the corners of his mouth.

The sound of footsteps finally broke the brunet's train of thought. He tried his best to ignore them. It wasn't anyone he needed to worry about. The teacher was still in the room he was sitting in front of, and besides, it was rude to glance at someone when they passed by you in the hall.

Just as the sounds of the footsteps were right behind him they stopped abruptly. Sora let one eye open in curiosity. It was probably just a hall runner trying to get through to their next destination. Or it could be-

His cheeks suddenly turned an immensely dark color of crimson. Someone's hot breath was tickling his right ear. He wanted to turn around and see who it was but he found he couldn't move.

"Better get to work Sora." The familiar voice teased. "You wouldn't want to loose those good grades of yours and get grounded would you?"

The boy opened his mouth to respond but only a small squeak came out as he felt the person's lips brush against his ear. A small chuckle escaped from the other and Sora felt a hand go into his hair and worsen his messy brown spikes.

Sora felt his muscles finally begin to respond to his thoughts and he quickly turned around. No one was there.

A pout formed on his lips and he quickly turned his head towards the left side of the hall. Silver hair and light green eyes stared back at Sora from his spot in his chair. The older boy smiled mischievously as he gave a small wink to his friend. A smile formed on Sora's face as he looked at the other and he could feel his face burning up again.

"Riku . . ." he whispered to himself.

Taking that as his cue to leave, Riku turned down the hallway and disappeared.

The brunet sat still for a moment, watching where the other had stood moments before.

"He'll pay for that later tonight." He said continuing to talk to himself with a sly grin that even rivaled his boyfriend's.

A thought suddenly occurred to the boy. If he didn't do well on this test, then he would fail, and not be able to seek out his revenge on Riku. That certainly would not do.

New motivation sunk through his veins and a fiery desire to finish the test was upon him. Sora quickly turned back to his paper and glanced over it. He was totally going to ace this.

Now his paper read:

_Describe: _

_1. De circlo de fin-_

Well . . . . he might have aced it if he had studied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah the end really sucks. It's over 500 words and I apologize. I'll do better next time. And I know the Spanish is stupid. It's kind of inside joke between my friends and me. Anyway, I hope to update this soon. Please drop a review!


	2. Comparison

A/N: Yay! I'm so glad you guys all really enjoyed the first drabble! I have several of the next chapters already written. I wasn't going to update this soon but this was already typed and I figured I might as well put it up. I know this isn't exactly like the others will be but I liked the idea of Riku thinking about the things that he loves about his home and finding out that they remind him of Sora in some way or of things when he is with him. I hope you guys like it as well. I wish it was a little longer but I like it short, I guess. Please read and review!

-------------------------------------------------------

Comparison

The deepest region of the sea

His blue eyes that I always seem to find myself lost in

The pale tan color of the sandy beach

His smooth sun kissed skin

The wild papou fruit that sways in the wind

His brown spiky hair that bounces when he laughs

The red color in the sunset

His flushed cheeks when I run my hands along his skin

The island's difficult to reach coconuts

His personality, for he is the sweetest person I know, but is the most stubborn as well

The secure feeling inside the secret cave

His arms wrapped around me as we embrace

The chilling sea breeze

His breath tickling my ear as he whispers sweet nothings to me

The strong storms that brew over the islands

His pointless fights that we get into but quickly get over as well

The refreshing waves washing over me on a hot summer day

His effect on me when we are as one

The peacefulness and tranquility of our home, our island

The feeling I have when I am with him . . . which is all the time and always will be

Forever and ever, Sora and I


	3. Promises

A/N: I would have had this up a lot earlier but I have been terribly sick this past week. Not to mention a bit down in the dumps. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review! I love hearing you guys' feedback!

Promises

_The howl of the wind coming through the top of the cave made a shiver run across the young brunet's body. He didn't like that noise at all. His best friend had informed him that it was nice to have a breeze coming in from off the coast. Sora wasn't so sure that it was._

"_Remember when you thought it was a monster?" the other boy laughed. _

"_Shut up Riku." The youngest remarked with a slight blush. "You were hoping it was one too."_

_The silver haired boy smiled down at his friend. Sora always tried to act brave when it came to searching for a new discovery. Riku knew the truth, though. Whenever it came to that sort of thing Sora always followed his friend one step behind with a small quiver to his bottom lip._

"_. . . . hey . . . Riku?" Sora said suddenly looking down at his feet as if they were doing something interesting._

"_Yeah, Sora?" the seven year old asked as he noticed the blush deepen on the other's cheeks._

"_Someday, I'm gonna be strong enough that I'll to be able to protect you."_

"_. . . . . What brought this on?"_

"_Well . . . I . . . you know . . ."_

_Riku_ _chuckled and walked over to the brunet. His friend could be so stubborn sometimes. He was always comparing himself to Riku. It was only natural for boys to do this and Riku had fun picking at the other. It was all a game between them . . . usually. _

"_If we both stay strong and protect each other . . . we could be together forever." Riku found himself saying._

"_What?" the brunet piped up in surprise as he felt the other's hand touch his shoulder gently._

"_Promise?_ _You train hard and get strong. Then you can protect me and we'll be together forever."_

_Sky blue eyes finally looked up and locked with the aqua pair staring down at him. There was almost a secret smile between them._

"_It's a promise Riku."_

--------------------

Sora's eyes observed the sleeping twenty year old beside him. His silver hair draped over his face like a shaggy curtain as he lay on his side. Moonlight reflected off the pale skin that wasn't covered by the satin sheets and gave him the appearance of a slight glow. Riku's breathing was slow and steady and his face held the most peaceful expression upon it.

The brunet found himself smiling at this. They had promised to be together forever and he knew they would be but . . . he never would he have imagined that he and Riku would be together like this. There certainly weren't any complaints though. Sora loved Riku more than anyone else in all the worlds that existed.

"I've kept my promise." Sora whispered as he ran a hand along Riku's cheek lovingly. "And we will always be together as long as you keep your promise to me."

---------------------

"_You kept your promise Sora."_

"_You sound so surprised."_

_The silver haired boy laughed._

"_I'm not surprised, I'm just glad. I thought we were dead back there."_

"_Gee, thanks. I appreciate your support."_

_Another laugh sounded through the air._

"_You know, I think I realized something back on that beach."_

"_And what would that be Riku?"_

_There was a pause. _

"_That I'll always love you."_

_Another pause._

"_Is that a promise."_

"_It's a promise Sora."_

A/N: I know the last flashback wasn't very detailed compared to the first. It just kind of came out that way and I liked it better plain and simple. Sorry if it confused any of you. I also apologize for it being a little too long again! Oh well. Don't you dare forget to drop a review! You all know you want more RikuSora in your life! XD


	4. Virus

A/N: I wanted to get this up a long, long time ago but I've been swamped. Having college days and huge research papers and being sick, etc. the list goes on. But that's enough about me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's not exactly the way I wanted it to turn out. Oh, well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Like I said before I really need you guys' feedback. And big hugs to all my loyal reviewers! I love you all so much! You make me feel happy, and I defiantly need that. Thanks, thanks for reviewing! Keep it up.

--------------------------------

Virus

"Achoo!"

"That's gross, Sora."

"Thanks, like I don't already feel self-conscious."

_Ugh. Gross is right._ Sora thought to himself. That's pretty much all there is to be said about a cold. It was just a disgusting, unpleasant, virus that is a total pain in the ass. Sora didn't think he could remember a time where he had a worse one then this. It totally sucked and now he seemed to be getting a fever with it.

"So even the great Keyblade Master gets the infamous cold, eh?" Sora's best friend Riku remarked with a mischievous sparkle to his green eyes. A giant smile rested on his face as his silver hair swished back over his shoulders in a silent taunt.

"Shove off." Sora snapped in anger.

Riku's smile grew wider. "Wow. A bit on edge today aren't we? Oh, the wonders of PMS."

The brunet shot the older boy an evil death glare. "Not in the mood for this Riku."

"I can tell."

"Yeah, well . . . . just leave me alone then." Sora pivoted on his right foot and attempted to walk to Riku's door to leave the house. Of course he was interrupted when he felt a hand clamping onto his shoulder and hot breath tickling his ear. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks and a stray shiver ran down his spine, and this time he was pretty sure it wasn't from his fever. His heart could suddenly be felt inside his throat.

"If I kiss you, will it make it all better?" the older boy whispered playfully.

A deep blush spread across Sora's face as he quickly pulled away.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He remarked with a smirk. "Even if I let you kiss me it wouldn't help. In fact I'm sure you'd end up catching the cold instead of curing me."

Riku pouted slightly and placed a hand on his hip as he tilted his head to the side. "Oh come on Sora! You're such a spoil sport! Besides I never get sick. And you seem to be feeling better already."

"Nice try." Sora said, following it up by sticking out his tongue at the boy in front of him.

"Oh don't tempt me Sora."

The brunet blushed deeper. "You wouldn't dare."

The cunning smile returned to Riku's lips as he moved closer to his friend.

"Wanna bet?"

Sora wanted to leave and just keep his grumpy attitude but found he couldn't move. His feet seemed to be rooted to the ground and his brain had seemed to stop functioning. Maybe it was because of the cold and fever coming to his head . . . or maybe it was because the silver head boy was suddenly an inch from his face. His arms had placed themselves on either side of Sora's head so he was trapped up against the door. There was no escape now. Did he really want to escape though? Their lips were so close and Sora could feel the heat off of Riku's body up against his own. If he could only move a little closer he could capture the other's lips with his own . . . .

_Next Day--------_

"Achoo!"

"Riku, that's gross."

"I hate you. You know that don't you?"

Sora smiled and grabbed onto Riku's arm lovingly. "I know. But I did warn you."

"Put a sock in it."

The younger boy only smiled and drug his boyfriend down the hallway so they could make it to class. After all he was feeling a lot better now thanks to Riku.


	5. Names

A/N: Ya, I'm uber sorry for this taking so long. I have another chapter typed but I just didn't feel like I wanted to put that one up so I wrote this one instead. I'm really am sorry but I've been gone on college visits and such so I haven't had time. Please forgive me if I have any typos and review with your comments on the chapter! I love you guys so much! Hope you enjoy this.

P.S. This particular drabble is dedicated to my best friend Shacho-chan. Love you Muffin!

Names

Riku opened the door to his house sluggishly. It had been a bad evening at work and he still had a paper to write for his Astronomy class. It seemed like life wanted to bring him down lately. He thought nothing could cheer him up today.

The strong smell of baking goodies filled the boy's nose. His mind totally melted and a smile crept on his face. Okay, so maybe he was wrong. Food would defiantly change his outlook on life right now. He was unbelievably hungry after all. Some cookies would do just fine.

"Soooooraaaaaaaaa!" Riku moaned as he shut the door and let his feet carry him to the kitchen.

The brunet's ears twitched as he heard his name. He turned slowly and saw his tall silver haired boyfriend appear in the doorway with a slightly glazed over look in his eyes. This caused Sora to suppress a giggle. Riku was too easy a boy to predict, he could never resist Sora's cooking.

"Yes?"

Riku opened his mouth to comment about how he hoped those were chocolate chip cookies in the oven when he really got a good look at the other. He had not expected to see the boy as he appeared before him. The corners of his open mouth formed into a strange looking smile.

Sora blinked and looked down at himself. He didn't see anything weird so he pouted and looked back up.

"What are you staring at?" he asked quietly.

Finally regaining his composure, Riku closed his mouth and formed a full blown smirk as he leaned up against the doorframe still staring at the younger boy.

"Really Sora! Wearing only boxers underneath an apron? And you have those overgrown oven mitts on? Shame, shame. I think that is the worst fashion statement you've had. And you've had some pretty bad ones."

Sora found his bottom lip protruding farther out than it had been moments before.

"Oh, don't be such an ass Riku. I didn't feel like getting dressed after changing out of my work clothes."

"Hey don't get so upset. Besides," Riku said leaving the doorway and making his way over to other, "I think it's kinda hot." When he got to the brunet he bent down and kissed his lover on the neck gently.

Sora smirked slightly and moved away from Riku pretending to still be upset at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't think that will get you out of making that comment about my fashion."

"Soooooo," Riku exhaled as he tried to change the subject, "what's in the oven?"

"Hold on." Sora said as he turned and pulled down the oven door slowly letting all the heat from inside it tumble over the both of them.

He retrieved the warm tray and set it down on the counter and then turned his attention to closing the oven and shutting it off. Riku however stared at the contents in the tray. A sigh escaped his lips. You could say he was a little disappointed.

"I was hoping they were cookies." The eldest stated sadly.

Sora turned to him and formed his famous pout again.

"But Rikuuuuu! I didn't want cookies. I thought chocolate chip muffins would be great. . . . I love muffins."

"Well they are really good too . . ." Riku said carefully pulling one out of the tray and ignoring the burn it was giving him.

"Yeah they are and-and I was just thinking about how you're my Muffin . . ."

Sora saw Riku choke on the bite he had just taken.

"Since when have you called me that?" the silver haired twenty year old asked once he had recovered. "I don't recall you ever using a pet name!"

"Well," the brunet said changing his gaze to the kitchen floor, "I've wanted to call you that before but didn't know what you would say."

". . . . . . . . . I guess I don't care what you call me . . . I just don't know why the hell you picked that kind of a name for me. Don't you dare call me that in public or expect me to give you some gushy pet name too."

"But . . ."

"By the way, these taste great. Thanks Sora. You always know what I need."

Sora smiled sadly. This wasn't quite the reaction he had pictured. He had hoped Riku would get really angry and end up giving him a name as well.

_----------Several Hours Later------------------_

_Sora_ _and Riku are laying out on the beach in front of their house staring up at the stars._

"Look Riku! It's a shooting star!"

"Are you going to make a wish Sora?"

"What if it's a fallen angel though?"

" . . . . ."

"You wouldn't want to wish on one of those _Muffin_, because then it wouldn't come and be your guardian angel."

"I don't need a guardian angel anyway."

"How come?"

"I already have my _Angel_ right here."

" . . . . . . . . . . I thought I wasn't getting a gushy pet name."

"I lied."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if the ending kind of was dumb. I just couldn't get it to end right and I just liked the plain dialogue. sigh Oh well. I hope it was enjoyable anyway. Please drop a review before you leave . . . . or else I may have to resort to violence. Or I'll cry. Whatever comes first.


End file.
